Watatsumi Sanjin
Watatsumi Sanjin (綿津見三神, "Three Watatsumi Gods") is a Transformation Quirk that allows Otohime's late father, Ryūjin Watatsumi to partially or fully transform into a dragon and obtain their special abilities. Its name comes from how, unlike the Quirk Ryuko uses, Ryūjin's Quirk allows him to transform and obtain the abilities of any of the three different types of dragons. Chinese dragons, European dragons, and Japanese dragons, which makes for a more versatile and superior Quirk. Description Just like Otohime's Ryūjin Shinkō Quirk, Watatsumi Sanjin runs on a special type of energy called draconic energy. This energy is produced inside his body circulates throughout the body in a network. On a passive level, this energy "transforms" his physical capabilities causing his physical prowess to be like that of a dragon. By expressing the attributes of one of the three types of dragons and infusing it into a body part or his entire body, Ryūjin was able to transform that body part into the body part of one of the three types of dragons. In addition, he was able infuse the draconic energy with his entire body to obtain to fully transform into one of the three types of dragons. When he used draconic energy to transform, he obtains the special abilities of that particular dragon that are rooted in that body part. For example, if he were to transform his blood into the blood of a European dragon he can give his blood poisonous or acidic properties and the ability to heal or if he gave himself the lungs of a Japanese dragon he could breathe underwater. This means by completely turning into a particular dragon he was able to obtain all of their special abilities that are rooted in their physiology. With the large array of abilities that are shared among the three types of dragons it becomes little wonder why he was called the "Dragon God" and was respected so much. While Ryūjin did obtain the abilities of a dragon he also obtained their weaknesses as well. This meant that he was very weak to lightning when he turned into a Chinese dragon or Japanese dragon and silver and water when he turned into a European dragon. In addition, he cannot transform just because he wanted to. In order to transform he needs to truly have the desire to fight someone or carry out a particular task. This is why he was so easily killed by his own daughter. He couldn't transform because he didn't want to transform even though he knew he should transform. In other words, his own allies were the greatest threat to his Quirk. Lastly, the Quirk had a long cooldown time. He had to wait 30 seconds because he could use his Quirk again. Subspecies Abilities *'Draconic Physical Capabilities:' Ryūjin's dragon-level physical capabilities were very well known and feared when he was alive. However, not one of his physical attributes was more well known and feared than his strength. This is because just like his daughter Otohime, Ryūjin had a very short temper. When he got angry he would use his draconic strength to break whatever was nearby like a light post or a car, which he could do with very little trouble. He also had a tendency to throw small objects such as a pebble or a ball in a random direction with the force of a cannonball as a means of intimidation. Thankfully, unlike Otohime he had enough control over his emotions to not attack the person who angered him and so very rarely did his outbursts send people to the hospital. In combat, many villains found his draconic strength to be very frightening and hard to deal with. Ryūjin once claimed that he could send a person flying 300 metres away with a single punch, but he never proved it and so it stayed unconfirmed. Moves *'Dragon Impact:' Dragon Impact or better known as Dragon Punch is the first move Ryūjin learned and he learned it way back when he was still in hero school and could only transform one limb at a time. In order to use it he focuses his draconic energy to one of his arms to transform it into an arm of a dragon. He can use this arm to attack his opponent his opponent with much more force than normally allowing him to strike with draconian force that can cause substantial damage. He usually strikes with the arm with a simple punch or by squeezing the target's face and slamming them on to the ground. The weakness of this move is how heavy the arm is. The problem wasn't the fact that it was too heavy for him to lift, but how the weight made it harder for him to keep his balance. *'Dragon Cry:' Dragon Cry is a move Ryūjin used for intimidation purposes. It involved transforming his lungs into those of a dragon to replicate a dragon's roar allowing him to exude pure killing intention and bloodlust with his roar to strike fear in all who hear it. His Dragon Cry was so effective at intimidation that it could cause mass hysteria and cause large groups of people to run away in fear or paralyze the victim in fear. *'Flame Protection:' This move involved Ryūjin transforming his skin into the scales of a European dragon to allow him to be unharmed by fire and heat. Legacy The effects of Ryūjin's death were surprisingly quick, which is a testament to the power of Watatsumi Sanjin and Ryūjin's own skill. There was a small rise in crime in the city and crime in the neighborhood where he lived exploded. It took several weeks for heroes to fill the hole Ryūjin left when he died and return the crime rate in the city and his neighborhood back to normal. Ryūjin's death and the lack of the use of this Quirk also attracted people's attention toward Otohime's Ryūjin Shinkō Quirk. Under this sentimental light many people began to look for and find similarities between Otohime's Quirk and Watatsumi Sanjin. Born from their similarities and the sentimental light that they viewed Otohime's Quirk under, they began to view Otohime's Quirk as Ryūjin's final gift to society. This belief along with Ryūjin's legacy was eventually manifested under the term "Watatsumi Sanjin Legacy." During the days Otohime was being tortured by Kurohime the very name of Ryūjin Shinkō inspired hope in the countless people Ryūjin affected with his Quirk and heroic deeds. A prophecy was even created about Otohime that she will one day return and with her Quirk she will continue where where her father left off. That one day a dragon will once again fly through the skies and protect the innocent. The link between the legacy of Watasumi Sanjin and Ryūjin Shinkō grew when Otohime was finally rescued and eventually began attending a hero school. Part of this was out of joy that Ryūjin's daughter was found, but another part was because of how many of the moves Otohime used were very similar to the moves Ryūjin used to use with Watatsumi Sanjin. Currently, it is impossible to talk about the legacy of Watatsumi Sanjin without bringing up Ryūjin Shinkō as well. The legacy of Watasumi Sanjin and Kiyohime's Water Form is deeply infused into Ryūjin Shinkō. The similarities between the two Quirk has caused Ryūjin Shinkō to be a symbol of what Ryūjin used his Quirk and how great it worked with Kiyohime's Quirk. As for the user of Ryūjin Shinkō, if the effects the legacy of her father and his Quirk had on her Quirk turned it into representation of what Ryūjin fought for and how great a hero he was as the user of Ryūjin Shinkō she became the embodiment of it. The people who respected her father for all the things he did, gave her the title of the "Dragon Princess" around the time when she attended a hero school. When Otohime graduated she took this title and turned it into her hero name, "Dragon Princess: Ryūhime" out of respect for her father and an oath to all who respected her father that she would indeed continue where her father left off. An oath that she will not dishonor her father's name, albeit not in the way people may expect. Trivia Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirk